goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
1st Season (House M.D.)
The Complete 1st Season premiered November 16, 2004 ended through May 24, 2005 with 22 episodes. Episodes #Episode 1: Pilot - November 16, 2004 Written by: Bryan Singer, Directed by: David Shore #Episode 2: Paternity - November 23, 2004 Written by: Lawrence Kaplow, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon #Episode 3: Occam's Razor - November 30, 2004 Written by: Bryan Singer, Directed by: David Shore #Episode 4: Maternity - December 7, 2004 Written by: Peter Blake, Directed by: Newton Thomas Sigel #Episode 5: Damned If You Do - December 14, 2004 Written by: Sara B. Cooper, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 6: Histories - December 21, 2004 Written by: Joel Thompson, Directed by: Dan Attias #Episode 7: Sports Medicine - December 28, 2004 Written by: John Mankiewicz and David Shore, Directed by: Keith Gordon #Episode 8: Poison - January 25, 2005 Written by: Matt Witten, Directed by: Guy Ferland #Episode 9: DNR - February 1, 2005 Written by: David Foster, Directed by: Frederick King Keller #Episode 10: Detox - February 8, 2005 Written by: Lawrence Kaplow and Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Nelson McCormick #Episode 11: Fidelity - February 15, 2005 Written by: Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Bryan Spicer #Episode 12: The Socratic Method - February 22, 2005 Written by: John Mankiewicz, Directed by: Peter Medak #Episode 13: Kids - March 1, 2005 Written by: Lawrence Kaplow and Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 14: Control - March 15, 2005 Written by: Lawrence Kaplow, Directed by: Randy Zisk #Episode 15: Cursed - March 22, 2005 Written by: Peter Blake and Matt Witten, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #Episode 16: Babies and Bathwater - March 29, 2005 Teleplay by: Peter Blake and David Shore, Story by: Peter Blake, Directed by: Bill Johnson #Episode 17: Role Model - April 12, 2005 Written by: Matt Witten, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon #Episode 18: Heavy - April 19, 2005 Written by: Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Fred Gerber #Episode 19: Mob Rules - May 3, 2005 Written by: David Foster and John Mankiewicz, Directed by: Tim Hunter #Episode 20: Three Stories - May 10, 2005 Written by: David Shore, Directed by: Paris Barclay #Episode 21: Love Hurts - May 17, 2005 Written by: Sara B. Cooper, Directed by: Bryan Spicer #Episode 22: Honeymoon - May 24, 2005 Written by: Lawrence Kaplow and John Mankiewicz, Directed by: Frederick King Keller Voice Talent *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House *Lisa Edelstein as Dr. Lisa Cuddy *Omar Epps as Dr. Eric Foreman *Robert Sean Leonard as Dr. James Wilson *Jennifer Morrison as Dr. Allison Cameron *Jesse Spencer as Dr. Robert Chase Reccuring *Chi McBride as Edward Vogler *Sela Ward as Stacy Warner *Stephanie Venditto as Nurse Brenda Previn *Kenneth Choi as Dr. Lim *Ron Perkins as Dr. Ron Simpson *Currie Graham as Mark Warner *Maurice Godin as Dr. Lawrence Hourani Guest Stars Robin Tunney, Scott Mechlowicz, Leighton Meester, Kevin Zegers, Faith Prince, Ever Carradine, Hedy Burress, Sam Trammell, Elizabeth Mitchell, Lucinda Jenney, Ann Dowd, Stacy Edwards, Aaron Himelstein, Dominic Purcell, Myndy Crist, Roxanne Hart, Kurt Fuller, Shirley Knight, Harry Lennix, David Conrad, Brandy, Leslie Hope, Mark Harelik, Nicholas D'Agosto, Amanda Seyfried, Scott Foley, Meredith Monroe, Nestor Carbonell, Tracy Middendorf, David Henrie, Daryl Sabara, Patrick Bauchau, Sarah Clarke, Stanislav Grof, Danny Nucci, Cynthia Ettinger, Jennifer Stone, Joe Morton, Marin Hinkle, Michael Goorjian, Eddie McClintock, Skye McCole Bartusiak, Kristoffer Ryan Winters, John Cho, Christina Cox, Peter Graves, Nicole Bilderback, Andrew Keegan, Josh Zuckerman and Carmen Electra DVD Boxset *The entire first season is aired on November 15, 2005. *Number of Discs: 4 Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki